


Точка контроля

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: BDSM, Drama, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Выполнение заявки на кинк-фесте: BDSM. Уолтер нашел новый способ решать конфликты с Джесси. НЕ non-con!
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Kudos: 14





	Точка контроля

**Author's Note:**

> Да, автор любит БДСМ =_=

\- Я не в восторге от боли, мистер Уайт!  
Уолтер проводит пальцем по переплетенью узоров на запястье Джесси.  
\- Правда? Ты просто мало о ней знаешь.

За деньги можно получить все, что угодно. Можно – дорогие машины, хороший дом. Можно – авторитет, уважение, страх. За деньги можно получить доступ в закрытый клуб, где не задают вопросов, где обслуживающий персонал молчалив и незаметен, где нет никаких имен, записей или камер, и где твое лицо забудут через секунду после твоего ухода. Уолтер ведет Джесси по коридору за девушкой, одетой в строгий деловой костюм. Джесси неуютно, и он явно не знает, куда девать глаза и руки. Все профессионально – безликий, но стильный коридор, безликая, но красивая девушка. Она протягивает ключи.  
\- Номер 23, это ваш. Ваши ключи. Сдайте их на выходе, пожалуйста. В случае необходимости, в номере есть телефон, по первому же звонку к вам будет прислан профессиональный медик. Меня зовут Вероника, я буду на линии, если понадобится что-то необычное.  
\- Спасибо, но, думаю, не понадобится.  
Девушка улыбается профессиональной улыбкой, кивает и уходит, а Уолтер открывает дверь и буквально вталкивает в комнату застывшего Джесси.  
\- Мистер Уайт, уйдем отсюда, я передумал!  
\- Поздно, Джесси. Не нервничай.  
\- Что, блять, она имела в виду под «профессиональный медик»?!  
\- Нам это не понадобится, просто перестраховка. Да расслабься ты, наконец!  
Джесси переступает с ноги на ногу, дергано пробегает глазами по комнате и предпочитает уставиться в пол.  
\- …  
\- Громче, я не слышу.  
\- Может не нужно?..  
Уолтер медленно и осторожно подходит к Джесси. Берет его за подбородок, заглядывает в глаза.  
\- Не бойся. Ты мне доверяешь?  
\- Дело не в этом!  
\- Сейчас именно в этом.

Уолтер и представить себе не мог, что окажется в такой ситуации. Его уверенность лишь наполовину правда, на вторую половину – маска, которую необходимо сохранять. Их привел в это место случай, несколько случаев, просто совпадения, просто отмеченные, почти незаметные сигналы, незаметные даже для самого Джесси, но бросившиеся в глаза Уолтеру. Очередная ссора, крики, ругательства, попытки доказать что-то друг другу, Джесси, не выдержав, хватает одну из колб. Ссора не настолько серьезная, чтобы швыряться в Уолтера, хотел запустить просто в стену, но Уолтеру жаль посуды, и он хватает Джесси за волосы, оттягивая голову – просто до чего первого дотянулся – но Джесси вдруг замирает, медленно опускает руку, и эти мгновения тишины длятся на полсекунды дольше, чем если бы это было просто шоком от неожиданного нападения. Но Джесси встряхивается, жмурится и недовольно шипит:  
\- Щаз же отпусти!  
И Уолтер отпускает. От неожиданности. Джесси снова мнется, ставит колбу на стол, запускает руку в волосы, явно не зная, что сказать и что сделать. И тогда Уолтер говорит, снова повторяет аргументы, снова пытается достучаться. И Джесси выслушивает. Спокойно. И Джесси соглашается.

Следующий момент происходит нескоро. Проходит достаточно времени, чтобы воспоминания о странном эпизоде стерлись из памяти, но вот снова. С Джесси же просто невозможно разговаривать! Этот идиот, этот клинический идиот! Они дерутся в своем старом трейлере, и внезапно Уолтеру удается повалить Джесси на пол, и, оказавшись сверху, он заламывает парню руку за спину, чтобы избежать дальнейшего сопротивления. И снова – эта странная реакция. Джесси замирает, и Уолтеру кажется, что он просто пытается избежать лишней боли, но заглянув в глаза, Уолтер понимает – что-то не так. Пустой не-здесь взгляд, как будто парень под кайфом, но секунду назад с ним было все в порядке, сбившееся дыхание можно списать на последствия драки – но взгляд и то, как резко, будто враз лишившись всех костей, Джесси расслабляется под Уолтером – это что-то значит. Но пока Уолтер не понимает, что.  
В третий раз это происходит, когда Уолтер видит Джесси – обдолбанного, практически никакого, еле-еле соображающего. Его охватывает ярость – да что этот идиот делает со своей жизнью?! Он хватает Джесси за шею, прижимает к стене, ему хочется вбить в Джесси понимание, что так нельзя, так жить просто нельзя, спуская свою жизнь на наркотики – он сжимает руку сильнее, и Джесси, схватившись обеими руками за его запястье, почему-то не пытается освободиться. Это Уолтера отрезвляет – Джесси ничего не соображает, от передавленной шеи его лицо покраснело, но он просто держится за его руку и что-то шепчет. Уолтер придвигается ближе, пытается разобрать, что именно и слышит:  
\- Ох, мистер Уайт, охуеть…  
И Джесси подается вперед, утыкаясь стояком прямо Уолтеру в бедро. Тот отскакивает от Джесси, как ошпаренный, и позорно сбегает. Мозаика собрана, но кому теперь легче? А потом Уолтер позволяет Джейн умереть.

Уолтер много думает и приходит к выводу, что, возможно, это и есть способ контролировать парня. Он много читает, тщательно затирая в компьютере историю поисков. Он размышляет. И когда он забирает Джесси из центра и привозит к себе домой, усаживает на диван и говорит.  
\- Спокойно.  
А потом, ради эксперимента, запускает руку в волосы Джесси, тянет назад, и тут, если он ошибся, если все понял не так, Джесси должен взбрыкнуть, оттолкнуть его руку, возможно даже психануть и сбежать, но он только закрывает глаза. Уолтер тянет сильнее, так что теперь это уже точно больно, но Джесси покорно позволяет запрокинуть себе голову, позволят положить вторую руку на горло, позволяет сжать тонкую шею…  
\- Джесси!  
Парень открывает глаза. Снова этот совершенно пустой, обдолбанный взгляд, только Уолтер точно знает, что он чист, сейчас – никаких наркотиков. Уолтер говорит спокойно, размеренно, стараясь мягко пробиться через эту пелену в голубых глазах.  
\- Джесси, пожалуйста, не мог бы ты объяснить мне, что это значит?  
И указывает глазами на то, что достаточно очевидно даже под мешковатой одеждой - неслабый стояк. В голубых глазах томная пелена мгновенно сменяется паникой и Джесси шарахается от Уолтера, и хотя тот сразу отпускает и шею и волосы, но давит ладонью на плечо, удерживая парня на диване.  
\- Спокойно. Успокойся, Джесси.  
Джесси краснеет, не знает, куда девать глаза и руки, пытается отползти от Уолтера.  
\- Это не…  
\- То, что я подумал? Думаю, именно это. Не замечал, чтобы ты раньше реагировал на боль подобным образом.  
\- Это не так! Это все из-за тебя!..  
Джесси замирает, закусив губу и уставившись в пол. Ну, хоть не пытается сбежать, уже хорошо. И Уолтер чувствует удовлетворение, сравнимое с решением сложной научной задачи – он не ошибся в своих выводах и правильно оценил предпосылки.  
\- Значит, ты реагируешь подобным образом только на меня, я правильно тебя понял?  
Джесси что-то бормочет себе под нос.  
\- Я не слышу.  
\- Да. Да! Хотя зачем тебе-то это было знать?! Зачем было, блять, все портить?! Тебе же все равно на меня насрать, я же долбанный, постоянно лажающий нарколыга! Что еще тебе, мистер Уайт, нужно? Придумаешь новое ругательство?!  
Джесси задыхается, ему страшно, он потерян, растерян, он даже не дома, и он ужасно, ужасно одинок. Уолтер для него – воплощение защиты, стабильности, надежда на близость. Но он обманет, оттолкнет, кинет! И зачем Уайту Джесси? У него жена, дети… Не давая оправдаться, не давая запутать себя еще больше, заговорить, Джесси подается вперед и целует Уолтера, неуклюже, с желанием доказать – сейчас ты оттолкнешь меня, оттолкни меня, и я все забуду, я уйду, и мы сделаем вид, что этого никогда не было. У Джесси перехватывает дыхание, когда Уолтер дергает его на себя, заставляя не очень изящно упасть к себе на колени, обхватывает – не обнимает, прижимает к себе, так, что трудно дышать, вцепляется в затылок, удерживая на месте и отвечает на поцелуй своим поцелуем. Жестким, агрессивным, кусая губы, и Джесси чувствует во рту свою кровь и стонет, прижимаясь к Уолтеру плотнее и обнимая его за шею.  
Уолтер останавливается первым. Буквально оттаскивает от себя липнущего к нему парня – молодость, гормоны, взгляд у Джесси уже полубезумный.  
\- В душ. Сейчас. Приведи себя в порядок.  
Глаза у Джесси становятся как у брошенной собаки, которую вдобавок еще и только что пнули, и Уолтер поясняет.  
\- Я не выгоняю тебя. Мне просто нужно подумать. Не так и не здесь. Потому, пожалуйста, иди сейчас в душ и успокойся.  
Джесси медленно выдыхает и послушно уходит. А Уолтер переводит дыхание и жалеет, что в его квартире всего одна ванная комната.

Так они оказались здесь. Джесси напуган, неуверен, он переминается с ноги на ногу, он уверен – в глазах той девчонки, что провожала их до двери, было какое-то гадливое презрение, к нему конечно, ведь роли их достаточно очевидны, и они сюда явно не чай пришли пить.  
\- Раздевайся.  
Джесси сжимается еще сильнее. Он почти уверен, что не хочет здесь находиться – почти. Почти-почти… Но именно тут мистер Уайт смотрит только на него, и от предчувствия, страха и возбуждения сводит живот. Ох, парень, ты просрал всю свою жизнь! Неужели это страшнее, чем наркотики? Уолтер видит и колебания, и испуг, подходит к парню и сжимает плечо через куртку, сильно, так, чтобы на коже остались синяки, заставляя сосредоточиться на себе.  
\- Спокойнее. Не бойся. Тут нечего бояться. Раздевайся.  
Джесси скидывает бесформенную, яркую куртку на пол, стягивает через голову кофту – какой же он тощий! – поражается про себя Уолтер – и нерешительно смотрит на своего бывшего учителя.  
\- Ладно, пока достаточно. Закрой глаза.  
Парень стесняется, это очевидно. Поэтому Уолтер берет маску – клуб элитный, все чистое, продезинфицированное, можно не бояться, хотя некая доля брезгливости есть, но Джесси наверняка думает не об этом, и застегивает ее на затылке, следя, чтобы в застежку не попали волосы. Джесси тянется к лицу, но Уолтер резко одергивает его  
\- Руки!  
Парень опускает руки. Взволнован, дыхание немного сбилось. Уолтер гладит его по плечу, успокаивая.  
\- Все хорошо. Не бойся.  
Проводит пальцем по странной татуировке посередине спины и Джесси издает сдавленный звук, передергивая плечами.  
\- Щекотно, мистер Уайт!  
Уолтер улыбается, и, сжав плечо, указывая направление, ведет подальше от двери. Джесси теряется в темноте, ориентируясь только на голос и прикосновения мистера Уайта, его немного подташнивает от страха, он не понимает, как согласился на все это, и он сдерживает панику, когда чувствует, как запястья обхватывают широкие полоски кожи, затягиваясь.  
\- Мистер Уайт?..  
\- Все в порядке, Джесси. Не бойся. Все хорошо.  
Джесси верит этому голосу, ведь он единственный во всем мире сейчас позволяет не потеряться в окружающий темноте. Он позволяет поднять свои руки вверх и слышит щелчок карабина. Замирает и думает о том, как глупо, наверное, выглядит со стороны – тощий, несуразный, подвешенный к какой-то балке с разведенными руками.  
\- Красивый мальчик…  
Мистер Уайт говорит эти слова почти шепотом, но поскольку для Джесси сейчас он – весь мир, он прислушивается очень внимательно. Большая, сухая ладонь ложится на горло, но не сжимает, как уже представляет Джесси, а осторожно поглаживает шею, прослеживая пальцем бьющуюся жилку. Слишком быстрый ритм.  
\- Если нужно будет остановиться – назовешь меня по имени.  
\- Понял.  
\- Скажи сейчас, хочу убедиться, что ты понял.  
\- Я понял, Уолтер!  
\- Молодец.  
С Джесси стаскивают ботинки и носки, оставляя стоять на кафельном – не слишком холодном - с подогревом что ли? – полу босиком, и он ожидает, что сейчас вслед за обувью последует и «последняя линия обороны», но видимо мистер Уайт пока что не считает это необходимым.  
\- Твои татуировки нелепы, ты знаешь? Они что-то значат?  
\- А?.. Не, ниче такого… Просто…  
Мистер Уайт касается груди, проводит по вьющемся там дракону.  
\- А это?..  
\- С девч… - Джесси сглатывает, дергает плечом, пытаясь сбросить пальцы Уолтера, сжавшие сосок – с девчонкой встречался… Она пошла себе тату делать и меня уломала на него… Не хотел слабаком показаться…  
\- Ясно. Ладно, хватит разговоров.  
Джесси слышит, как мистер Уайт отходит в сторону, слышит, как он что-то перебирает, и снова сжимается. Голос из темноты помогал ему отвлечься, и теперь стало не по себе. Он вздрагивает всем телом, когда голой спины касается полоса кожи – не бьет, даже не шлепает – просто касается. Но это неожиданно и Джесси пытается успокоить дыхание.  
\- Спокойно. Успокойся. Сосредоточься на ощущениях. Ты слишком напряжен.  
Джесси слушает этот голос и медленно выдыхает, у него от страха и возбуждения кружится голова, и частью своего веса он не стоит – висит на широких кожаных браслетах, потому что немного – совсем чуть-чуть – подгибаются ноги.  
Следующее касание спины уже более ощутимо. Не удар – легкий шлепок, совсем не больно, только обещание. И Джесси сжимает зубы. И растворяется в ощущениях, потому что подобное выбивает из головы все лишние мысли. Минута, полторы, две – разгоряченную кожу на спине начинает ощутимо обжигать от каждого – не сильного, но вполне весомого удара, Джесси вздрагивает от каждого, Джесси растворяется в легкой боли, в голосе мистера Уайта и забывает про Джейн, про мертвую девушку в своей постели. Джесси вскрикивает от неожиданности, когда один из ударов оказывается сильнее предыдущих и сжимает зубы. Он не хочет показаться мистеру Уайту слабым.  
\- Порядок?  
\- Да…  
\- Джесси?  
\- Да, Уолтер!  
Джесси вздрагивает всем телом под новым ударом, Уолтер дает ему передохнуть несколько секунд – ровно столько, сколько нужно мальчику на то, чтобы выдохнуть сквозь зубы и снова порывисто втянуть воздух – и бьет снова. Джесси выгибается, запрокидывая голову на каждом новом ударе, и в какой-то момент – Уолтер видит этот момент улавливает его, тот момент, когда Джесси перестает вздрагивать от ударов, когда роняет голову на грудь - в этот момент Уолтер не сбиваясь с медленного, размеренного ритма наносит еще три удара, позволяя Джесси «уйти», раствориться в боли, всего на несколько мгновений. И еще кое-что для себя. Протянуть руку, коснуться красных следов на бледной коже – на завтра будут синяки - и зажмуриться, переживая момент острого наслаждения, наслаждения полной и безоговорочной властью. Уолтер снимает с Джесси маску и заглядывает ему в глаза – парень совершенно расслаблен, глаза почти не двигаются, задернуты той самой пеленой не-здесь, побега, блаженства, которую он находил в наркотиках. Джесси возвращается достаточно быстро. Стонет в ответ на прикосновение к плечу, тянется за прикосновением. Уолтер видит, что член у парня стоит, и спрашивает себя, имеет ли право продолжать? Но когда он отстегивает Джесси, и тот почти падает, не держится на ногах, вцепляется Уолтеру в плечо, прижимается, как совершенно обалдевший от весны кот. Уолтер почти волоком дотаскивает его до кровати – конечно, тут есть кровать! Хочет аккуратно посадить, еще раз проверить спину, но Джесси вцепляется ему в плечи и откидывается на кровать, опрокидывая Уолтера на себя. Джесси стонет, упав на кровать спиной, а Уолтер едва успевает выставить руки, чтобы не навалиться на парня всем весом.  
\- Мистер Уайт, мистер Уайт…  
Джесси бормочет, полуприкрыв глаза и пытаясь засунуть колено Уолтеру между ног.  
\- Мистер Уайт, пожалуйста…  
Уолтер опускает руку, немного возни, неловкой и неуклюжей, но красивый секс бывает только в порно – Джесси остается без штанов и белья, постанывая, извиваясь, вскидывая бедра, пока Уолтер дрочит ему. Джесси задыхается, ему хорошо, у него болит спина, он вот-вот кончит, твоюмать, как же хорошо, как хорошо! Ему никогда не было так хорошо, это не сравнимо даже с отравой из шприца, там он был один в своем кайфе, а тут его – как и всегда – страхует мистер Уайт. Он, черт возьми, не одинок, и впервые – не после реабилитации, а действительно впервые с тех пор, как он проснулся рядом с мертвой Джейн, ему легко дышать. И Джесси дышит, стонет, умоляет позволить ему кончить и кончает, осев на кровати и вцепившись в рубашку мистера Уайта, как будто тот мог внезапно раствориться в воздухе и оставить его одного.

Джесси сидит с ногами на диване, прижавшись боком к Уолтеру, Уолтер что-то подсчитывает на листке бумаги, время от времени делая какие-то пометки, закинув руку ему на плечи и прижав к себе. Джесси, как ему кажется ненавязчиво, как щенок тычется губами в шею Уолтера, привлекая к себе внимание. Не получив ни поощрения, ни отказа, Джесси решает проявить настойчивость, кладет руку Уолтеру на пах, слегка сжимает…  
\- Ты способен думать хотя бы на пару ходов вперед?  
\- А?  
Джесси отдергивает руку и видит, что мистер Уайт уже не смотрит в свой листок, а уставился прямо на него.  
\- Ты понимаешь, к чему ведут твои действия?  
Джесси мгновенно ухмыляется.  
\- Конечно!  
Уолтер перехватывает руку Джесси и с силой сжимает. Парень замирает, и во взгляде появляются внимание и серьезность. «Если бы такой способ заставить его сосредоточиться я знал в школе!.. Меня бы оттуда выгнали с позором, и поделом» думает Уолтер.  
\- А ты готов?  
\- Бля, мистер Уайт, я уже давно готов! Только ты тормозишь!  
Уолтер откладывает свой несчастный листочек и ведет парня в спальню. Широкая кровать – зачем такая мужу, которого жена выгнала из дома? «Да ты просто оптимист!» - пошутил когда-то Джесси. Сейчас этот самый Джесси, не раз проходившийся по поводу кованной спинки, раздет и пристегнут к этой самой спинке наручниками.  
\- Йо, мистер Уайт! Я могу вскрыть такие наручники скрепкой!  
\- Но у тебя же сейчас нет скрепки, верно?  
Уолтер любуется Джесси.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь?..  
Джесси возмущенно распахивает глаза.  
\- Конечно, кто я, по-твоему?!  
Уолтер улыбается и уточняет:  
\- С мужчиной.  
Джесси краснеет и прячет взгляд за ресницами.  
\- Нет. Я не голубой.  
Уолтер тихо смеется и явно цитирует:  
\- Конечно. Я тоже.  
Уолтер пытается не отвлекаться. Уолтер много читал, он изучал вопрос и знает, что в первый раз должен быть предельно внимателен, хоть он и привык за последнее время ловить любую смену настроения по языку тела, все равно момент ответственный. Джесси издает смешной, высокий звук, когда Уолтер касается его пальцами, смазанными в смазке.  
\- Бля, холодно!  
\- Потерпи.  
За Джесси забавно наблюдать. Он сосредоточен, он внимательно смотрит в потолок, закусив губу, и когда Уолтер гладит его изнутри пальцем, морщится и несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает. Умный мальчик. Научился расслабляться, когда это необходимо. Уолтер внимательно следит за ним, и, когда Джесси в гримасе неприязни вздергивает брови, останавливается.  
\- Больно?  
\- Не, мистер Уайт, не больно. Просто… Неприятно. Немного. Все ок!  
Уолтер растягивает Джесси медленно, внимательно следя за реакцией, и когда надавливает на бугорок простаты внутри, Джесси так резко откидывает голову назад, что ударяется затылком о спинку кровати.  
\- Охтыжблять, мистер Уайт!  
\- Так?  
\- Д-да, да!  
Уолтер доводит парня одними пальцами до того, что тот начинает дергать руками, раня кожу на запястьях о наручники, и умоляя подрочить ему. Тогда Уолтер решает, что, пожалуй, достаточно. Презервативы и смазка приготовлены давно, этот день по расчетам Уолтера должен был прийти еще раньше, когда Джесси сам попросит, когда сам отдаст всего себя, передаст контроль над ситуацией. Поэтому проходит совсем немного времени, когда Джесси тихо ахает – наверно ему не очень приятно, но и не больно, иначе бы сказал. Уолтер дает ему привыкнуть, сосредотачиваясь на его лице, чтобы не сорваться и сейчас, прямо сейчас взять этого мальчика, который так доверяет, который позволяет себя контролировать и который этим безграничным доверием вконец завораживает, взять, отметить, навсегда установить нерушимое правило «он-мой!». Но Уолтер боится спугнуть, боится причинить реальную, а не желанную боль. И только когда Джесси выдыхает – задержал дыхание – и расслабляется, начинает двигаться. Секс бывает красивым только в порно, но Уолтер, найдя правильный угол, откровенно любуется стонущим почти непрерывно, до побелевших костяшек впивающимся пальцами в цепь наручников Джесси. Уже почти кончая, Уолтер наклоняется и вцепляется зубами в шею Джесси, сильно, оставляя на ней красное пятно, которое со временем потемнеет в ярко выделяющуюся на тонкой шее метку. Он никогда бы не позволил себе ничего подобного со Скайлер, но с Джесси можно, Джесси хрипит и стонет, Джесси достаточно немного помочь, и он зажмуривается, кончая и оседая на кровать, как будто в обмороке, но с широко раскрытыми, обалдевшими глазами, а Уолтер, не торопясь отстегивать парня от кровати, целует его в плечо, в шею, где наливается кровью Его метка, а отстегнув, на несколько минут прижимает к себе, расслабленного, пахнущего потом, зарывается лицом ему в волосы. Он прижимает его к себе, как будто никогда не собирается отпускать.

Густаво смотрит своими холодными глазами на эту парочку. Старший – еще ничего, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд, а мальчишка – ходячее недоразумение. Парень готов взорваться в любую минуту, но Фринг замечает, как в этот момент Уайт ненавязчиво кладет руку Джесси сзади на шею и сжимает двумя пальцами болевые точки. Джесси замирает, а потом, выдохнув, расслабляется. Что ж. Может все не так плохо, по крайней мере, Уолтер может контролировать своего щенка.


End file.
